Currently, when the conventional computer transmits an image to a display device, the image to be transmitted is transmitted with its original size and its original resolution point by point, and the image is not compressed.
The image is not compressed during a process that the conventional computer transmits the image to the display device, and the image with a full resolution is transmitted. Therefore, data amount of the image to be transmitted is large during the image transmission process, resulting in a low speed for transmitting the image.
Presently, no effective technical resolutions are proposed to solve the problems in the related technology of a low image transmission efficiency due to a large data amount during full resolution image transmission.